Agent Echo
by Shilozen
Summary: The Agents of SHIELD pick up a rogue agent of the secret organization, Centipede, all while trying to figure out if this agent, who is a young girl, and her twin brother are actually who they seem... (Rated Teen for language) Will be updated regularly... Maybe... Genres Adventure/Mystery/Science-Fiction...
1. Chapter 1

Agents of SHIELD

* * *

Echo

* * *

Part One

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its property. I do own the fabulous original characters presented within this story.

* * *

Author's Note: Look out! Maybe I should do a Deadpool story featuring a couple characters from my stories... Vote on the poll on my profile!

* * *

My name is Echo...

* * *

I guess you could say I'm normal.

_Well, normal enough._

Shut up brain. Ugh.

* * *

I woke up this morning with a bad case of morning breath, an unruly mess of bed head hair, and a mop of dirty and rumpled clothing laying beside me, belonging to and property of my annoying twin brother, whose name is Sting, all the while being tangled in the bed sheets of our shared twin bed. I hate being near that idiot. Especially at night. The only reason we share a bed is because neither of us wanted (or want) to share a bed with either our best friend, who is named Hummer, or our two older brothers. I have no sisters. I am the only girl in this messed up and dysfunctional family of ours. But it still works.

* * *

Maybe today will be different.

Boy, am I delusional today.

(That's just me. Echo.)

I rolled over slightly to my right side, afraid the stench of the horrifying clothing of my brother's would get to me. I sincerely hoped it wouldn't reach me. I sighed and rolled over to lay on my back. As I laid on my back, I saw, out of the corner of my eye, my brother coming out of the bathroom. Sting crawled back into the bed with me, slightly wrinkling his nose up at the nasty smell of his own clothes. I barely noticed Sting was wearing the Captain America shirt I had bought him for his (ahem, our) birthday. His shorts were slightly damp, as he was still fresh from the shower. Sting crawled under the covers and snuggled up to his pillow. I nudged him with my elbow and pointed up to the ceiling. Sting rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. As he laid there, I registered the fact that his hair was nearly twice as long as it had been on his (or our) birthday.I don't know why I notice these thngs. I just do. Sting looked somberly over at me.

"What did you want me to see?" Sting asked me.

I shrugged. Sting sighed. He rolled back over onto his back and put his hands behind his head. However, our peaceful moment of silence was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. It was loud, so I reached over to my nightstand quickly and answered the phone call. I heard a muffled sound on the other end of the phone line.

"Who is it?" Sting asked.

I held up a hand to silence him.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Yes, Miss... E?" a voice asked from the phone.

"That would be me," I said swiftly.

I sat up against my pillow.

"You and your brother, Mister S, must come in today for questioning in a serious case," the voice said.

"Wait a second... What?" I asked.

"It is a matter of life and death, Miss E," the voice said calmly.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Very bad, Miss E," the voice replied.

"Okay..." I said.

"We will e-mail you the details and information," the voice said. "Thank you for your time, Miss E."

The person or thing on the other line hung up their communication device. I shut off my phone and placed it back onto the nightstand table with a look of shock on my face. I sat up and turned to look at Sting.

"How did they know my e-mail address?" I asked Sting.

Sting just shrugged. I shrugged myself and pulled out my laptop from underneath the bed. I turned it on and clicked on the browser icon shortcut on my desktop. Sting leaned over beside me and looked over my shoulder.

"Really?" Sting asked. "That's your background?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, really," I said. "Now shut up, you stupid idiot."

"You know you love me," Sting said with a sappy grin.

"Yes, I love you brother," I said with a sigh. "Now go away."

I logged into my e-mail account and checked my inbox. Sure enough, there was a document attached to a government e-mail that read "S.H.I.E.L.D. Briefing". I sucked in my breath sharply.

"Dude," I muttered to Sting.

"Hm?" Sting mumbled in reply to me.

"Dude," I said. "We're in trouble."

S.H.I.E.L.D. had contacted us...


	2. Chapter 2

Agents of SHIELD

* * *

Echo

* * *

Part Two

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its properties. I do own my fabulous original characters presented in this story.

* * *

Author's Note: Welcome to part two of my Agents of Shield story. Just bear with me and review, review, review! I need to know what I am doing right and wrong. Please take your time to type out a short little review detailing my pros and cons, my little Chicklets!

* * *

Delusions are, quite frankly, the best things in life for me right now... - Echo

* * *

I guess Sting and I were in trouble with SHIELD for some reason. In the e-mail, there were directions on how to get to a local SHIELD base. I'm guessing we weren't meant to share the information because as soon as I entered the coordinates into Google Maps, the e-mail disappeared from my inbox. However, I had a feeling that SHIELD couldn't detect the wonders of copying and pasting. So, I had copied and pasted the information into another e-mail window and saved it into my drafts folder, saving it for later. I then copied and pasted it into Microsoft Word. You know, just for precautions sake. I got up out of bed and walked into the living room of the small two bedroom apartment my brothers, best friend, and I shared. I turned on the printer that was sitting by the one ragged and ratty couch that we owned and printed out the map of directions to the SHIELD base. I took the sheet of paper, folded it up, and placed it into my jeans pocket. Yes, I wore jeans to bed. Got a problem with that? Anyways, I walked back into my room that I shared with Sting and made my way over to my dresser-thing. The reason why I call it a dresser-thing is because it's not really a dresser. It's really just a big cardboard box that has maybe fourteen different shirts in it, a couple pairs of socks, and my one and only, infamously stylish, black hoodie. Yeah. That's right. Infamously stylish. (I need to really use that...) Meanwhile, my brother was in the bathroom yet again belting out the beginning verses of the song "Baby Got Back". Thank goodness Hummer was not awake...

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT NOISE?!"

I spoke too soon...

A ruffled up and tired looking Hummer came into my bedroom wearing nothing but a rumpled up tee shirt and boxers. Talk about modesty there... Hummer rubbed his eyes and looked me straight in the eyes. He is one creepy best friend. Anyways, Hummer blinked once and walked over to Sting's box of clothes, opening it and withdrawing a bright red tee shirt with the words "Fugitive At Large" printed in bold white letters on it.

"Wasn't this yours?" Hummer asked curiously while holding up the shirt.

"I have one like it," I said in reply.

I crossed my arms and waited for Hummer to ask what was going on. Hummer sighed and turned around, still holding the shirt.

"What's going on?" Hummer asked.

I shrugged and nodded my head towards my laptop, which was still sitting on my bed and had the copied and pasted document still on the screen. Hummer walked over to my bed and sat down, looking at my laptop. At that moment, Sting came out of the bathroom, still humming his nasty song. Hummer faked a gag and snickered at Sting's dancing and singing. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Sting's ear, pulling him out of the bathroom.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Sting yelled.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"That hurts and you know it!" Sting said while agitated.

"And you want me to do what about it?" I asked.

"Let go," Sting said calmly.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, holding a hand up to my ear.

"Let go!" Sting growled.

I smirked. I began dragging Sting over to his "dresser" thing.

"Nope," I said slyly.

Oh, I was just egging him on.

"LET GO!" Sting yelled.

"Okay," I said.

I let go of Sting's ear, causing him to fall forwards, not backwards, quite comically right into the bedroom door. All I heard was a "THUMP!", then an "Ouch!", and then an angry adolescent voice yelling from another room, "Suck it up!" So, as quickly as I could, I explained the situation to Sting and Hummer, packed up our travelling backpacks, and prepared to leave this hell-hole of an apartment. Sting was still wearing his pajamas, so I packed an extra set of clothes for him. Hummer, however, had slept in his clothes from the previous day and merely brushed his teeth and announced to the world that he was ready to go. I don't even know why I suggest for that boy to brush his hair. It's hopeless. Anyways, Sting, Hummer, and I were preparing to sneak out of the apartment when we heard our brothers getting up. I heard my eldest brother fall from the top of my brothers' shared bunk beds. I heard him curse and begin to get up. I groaned. Sneaking out would be a lot harder than we thought. You see, the reason we had to sneak out of the apartment was because my brothers are kind of... mean. Okay, they're not kind of mean. They're very mean. I have listed here the top ten mean things they have done in the past year...

Mean Things

Number 1: They physically hurt us. (It does not happen often, but it still happens.)

Number 2: They psychologically and mentally torment us with horror movies and constant violent films.

Number 3: They do not let us leave the house/apartment building. (Cue Horror Music)

Number 4: They take all of the good food and leave us with good old mold. Yay.

Number 5: They take all of the blankets during the winter.

Number 6: They tease us ruthlessly. Not the good kind of teasing like Sting and I do, but the bad kind.

Number 7: They hog the television. Not such a bad thing when you consider I have been reading more often lately.

Number 8: They give the bullies at school ammo for teasing. (And it is not on purpose)

Number 9: They tried putting us up for adoption... When we were twelve.

Number 10: They tried to make us get into the drug business. Not happening, buddy.

Now you see why we had to sneak out of the apartment.

Thankfully, SHIELD knew more about our home life than they let on...

And they knew about us...


End file.
